The New Addition
by SWSShelbz
Summary: A year has passed since CoHF, and Magnus and Alec are going strong. They decide it's finally time to add to their family, but what will the Lightwoods think of this? Will it go ahead, and if it does will Alec and Magnus cope with a child?


Hey guys, this is my first post on . I have been meaning to for a while, so here we are.  
>If by any chance you like a page on Facebook called 'Malec' then you might recognize this.<br>Yes I am Malec'sSparklyChild, the admin for the page ;) hope you guys like.

* * *

><p>Alec's hands are sticky with sweat as he and Magnus make their way through the halls of the New York institute. He feels the lump in his throat more than ever when he thinks about what he is going to say to his family at dinner tonight, but Alec knows that his boyfriend will be there with him the whole time. Their footsteps are the only noise to break the silence, as they walk down the hall, Alec getting slower the closer they got to the kitchen.<br>"Darling," Magnus' voice makes Alec jump, as he was too lost in his thoughts. "Things will be okay."  
>Alec stops and looks into Magnus' golden-green eyes, intensified by the black eyeliner surrounding them. "I just… I don't know what they are going to think?" he looks down at his old, scruffy trainers, "I mean, gay couples don't usually do this… well, shadowhunters don't, but then again, gay shadowhunters never really were there. You know what I mean; they were there, but not that people seen…"<br>The blue-eyed boy keeps rambling on, and that is when Magnus realises just how nervous the boy is. "Alexander, you parents," he moves his hand to cup the said boy's cheek, "they love you. They made that clear when they accepted you being gay and dating me, didn't they?"  
>"Yeah, bu-" The boy is cut off by the Warlock, who continues talking.<br>"But nothing." He gives there nervous teen a reassuring smile, and then gently brushes his lips across the teens own, "Now come on, we were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"Finally, you two are here." Maryse shouts over the other shadowhunters, who are talking about wedding dates for Jace and Clary. "What took you so long?"  
>Alec looks at his mother, trying to think of what to say.<br>_I want to wait until we are all seated and calm, _he thinks to himself.  
>"We had a few things to take care of before we got here," the cat-eyed warlock speaks for Alec, "sorry." He apologizes.<br>Maryse smiles and nods before heading back to the hob, to dish the food.  
>"Magnus!" Isabelle shouts across the room, waving her hand to get the said Warlocks attention, "Come here and help Clary pick a dress, she can't decide."<br>Watching Magnus, Alec could see the excitement spread throughout the warlock. His smile stretches across his face, practically up to his eyes, and his eyes sparkle, although that could just be from all the glitter on him. His cat eyes land on Alec's blue and when he nods, Magnus is running towards the girls with a grin.  
>"Alec," Jace shouts across the table and points to the chair on his right.<br>Robert sits with his hands covering his ears, "Jace, quiet down." He only gets a grin in return for that comment.

After everyone is sitting at the table with their plates full, well Jace's almost full since he already started eating; everyone else finally starts their meal.  
>"So, what few things did you have to take care of before you got here?" the Lightwood mother asks her son and his partner.<br>Alec swallow's trying to get rid of the nervous lump in his throat that had been there for too long. His warlock's hand reaches for his and they intertwine their fingers. "Well we have been planning this for a while," the blue-eyed boy speaks, "about a month ago we spoke to someone."  
>"About what?" Robert asks questioningly.<br>"Is something wrong?" Maryse speaks with a worried tone, "You know you can tell me if something is wrong Ale-"  
>"No," Alec shouts before his cheeks dust themselves in red, "It's nothing bad." He pauses taking a deep breath. When his partner squeezes his hand he looks into those unusual, but beautiful eyes, then back to his family. "Me and Magnus, we are planning on adopting." The young boy rushes his words out, but says them none the less.<br>Looking back to Magnus he sees the pride in his expression.  
><em>He is proud of me!<em> Alec thinks to himself.  
>The silence that followed his little speech was bothering him and when he looked up to see everyone, what he saw was not what he was expecting. Alec's mother, sister and Clary all had huge smiles on their faces and his mother had a tear in her eye. His father was smiling at him, but it was a proud smile, not one he had seen often. Simon looked slightly confused as if he had missed the past five minutes, and kept looking between Alec, Magnus and Isabelle. Lastly, Jace sat there with his mouth hanging open, before he started coughing.<br>"Jace, you okay?" Alec questioned him with panic running through his voice.  
>The blonde boy kept coughing and spluttering, "Choking!" he managed to get out before Isabelle and Magnus started laughing.<p>

Eventually after having a glass of water, Jace composed himself, but Alec was still worried. He was worried that his _Parabatai_ didn't accept that he wanted children, just as much as every other man on the planet did, all because he is gay.  
>"Boys," Maryse breaks the silence, "I hope you have thought about this, because once you have that child you have to care for it as much as you care about yourselves."<br>Magnus smiles and finally speaks for the first time since Alec told them about adopting. "We have Maryse and we are 100% sure about this."  
>"By the Angel Alec," at the sound of his name from Jace's lips, Alec whips his head round, terrified of what is about to be said. "I wanted a kid before you." Jace pouts, god damn pouts and Alec can't help himself from pouting back.<br>"That's what your unhappy about." He the oldest Lightwood child sighs, "Does everything have to be a competition with you?"  
>"Well, I will be an Uncle before you!"<br>"Jace really, you are being such a child."  
>"I am not."<br>"Are too."  
>"I feel sorry for this child. He is going to have a competitive Father and Uncle." Robert says with a tired smile.<br>Isabelle starts laughing, "And a sparkly Father. Angel, help the child."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed this, I would appreciate feedback :3 thank you.<p> 


End file.
